Cortos de los Hadarriones: La bolsa saltarina
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Los Hadarriones tendrán que enfrentarse a un rival que se convertirá en un desafío imposible para ellos, ya que el rival no es nadie más y nadie menos que ... una bolsa de polvillo.


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el corto fanfic basado en los Hadarriones (ambientado tras el final del fanfic), al igual los del ingles, también traeré la versión traducida._**

* * *

En el Pixie Hollow Report, los Hadarriones estaban esperando a Liz quien estaba recogiendo su bolsa de polvillo que tenía pendiente, Trenk estaba agarrándose la cabeza mientras llamaba a Liz desde afuera.

Trenk: "¡Hey Liz, ya tenemos que irnos!" –grito.

De ahí, ninguna respuesta fue contestada.

Alan: "Como que ella se está demorando demasiado" –dijo mientras se acomodaba su camiseta.

Wallace: "¿No le habrá pasado nada malo?"

Gale: "Vamos, estamos hablando de Liz, ella no podría hacer algo grande para causar tantos problemas" –dijo ella.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo se logró escuchar adentro del Pixie Dust Report, haciendo que los Hadarriones pusieran sus ojos en blanco.

Flyer: "Si, definitivamente nada grande para causar _tantos_ problemas" –dijo mientras observaba a Gale.

El hada del jardín se encogió de hombros y los Hadarriones fueron de inmediato al Pixie Dust Report y al momento de llegar a los almacenes de preparación de polvillos, ellos observaron que una bolsa cubierta de polvillo azul estaba causando escombro en todo lugar.

Trenk: "¿Y ahora qué es eso?" –pregunto incrédulo.

De ahí, Flyer observo a Liz quien estaba con Zarina y Terrence y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz supuso que ellos tenían algo que ver con la bolsa.

Flyer: "Liz, por fin te encontramos" –le dijo a ella.

Liz: "Hola Flyer, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –ella le pregunto.

Flyer: "Yo más bien tengo una buena pregunta… ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!" –le dijo a ella.

Fue en ese momento cuando Terrence decidió en hablar.

Terrence: "Bueno, lo que paso fue de que cuando Liz obtuvo su bolsa de dust, Zarina apareció con un frasco de polvillo azul y ella le encargo a Liz para que lo sostuviera"

Flyer: "¿Y qué paso después?"

Zarina: "Que Liz saco una pizca de polvillo azul y luego…" –se detuvo en hablar para observar la bolsa de polvillo que estaba haciendo caos en el taller.

Flyer suspiro levemente mientras observaba a sus amigos.

Trenk: "Bueno, no parece que sea malo, agarrare fácilmente esa bolsa" –dijo mientras se preparaba.

El artesano voló hacia el centro mientras que observaba la bolsa de polvillo que estaba rebotando.

Trenk: "Con sola una mano lograre tomar la bolsa de polvillo" –dijo confiado.

Los Hadarriones observaron a Trenk quien alzo una mano y esperaba que la bolsa llegara a su mano y lo hizo… excepto que la bolsa golpeo directamente hacia el rostro de Trenk y la bolsa se fue hacia atrás mientras que Trenk giraba hacia atrás para después estrellarse en la pared.

Wallace: "Ouch, eso le debió doler"

Alan y Gale trataban de atrapar la bolsa, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que la bolsa volvía y se iba hacia cualquier lado.

Wallace: "Estoy más que listo para atrapar esa bolsa" –dijo mientras preparaba sus manos.

Sin embargo, la bolsa le dio un golpe mortal al hombre gorrión del agua quien lo hizo estremecerse, el golpe fue directo en la entrepierna.

Wallace: "_Lo tenía fríamente calculado_…" –dijo para después caer al suelo.

Flyer observo que la bolsa seguía rebotando y él voló hacia donde estaba la bolsa y ésta última seguía rebotando sin parar. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz volaba en cualquier lado donde la bolsa había rebotado y ambos hacían lo mismo sin parar.

Terrence: "Espero que atrapen esa bolsa antes de que Hada Gary venga" –dijo.

Liz observaba que Flyer y su bolsa de polvillo estaban teniendo el mismo ritmo y ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Liz: "¡Tengo una idea!" –dijo ella con alegría.

Zarina: "¿Y cuál sería?" –ella le pregunto a ella.

El hada de la luz no dijo nada y fue directo hacia donde estaba Flyer y la bolsa.

Liz: "¡Bolsa, ven a mi mano!" –dijo ella mientras alzaba su mano.

Y para la sorpresa e incredulidad de todos, la bolsa hizo caso al mandado de Liz y fue directo hacia la mano del hada de la luz. Flyer y el resto de los Hadarriones estaban estupefactos tras ver lo que veían y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se acerca donde ella.

Flyer: "Y la bolsa te iba a ser caso… **¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio?!**" –le grito a ella.

Liz: "Nunca me lo preguntaste" –dijo ella inocentemente.

Esa inocencia provoco que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz cayera al suelo y el resto de los Hadarriones que quedaran en el suelo.

Liz: "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos, chicos" –ella le dijo a Terrence y Zarina.

Ambos estaban con los ojos en blanco mientras que observaban que todo el taller estaba casi destruido junto con los Hadarriones quienes estaban en el suelo y Terrence se encogió de hombros mientras que Zarina le toco un hombro.

Zarina: "Estoy segura de que Hada Gary no le va a gustar esto"

Terrence: "Si, yo pienso lo mismo" –dijo.

**_-Fin-_**


End file.
